


Squirm

by blitzturtles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need Han and Luke cuddling platonically." - TFA-Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirm

Luke squirms against Han. He won’t settle down, much to Han’s utter annoyance. He keeps insisting that he can’t get comfortable.

“You’re a real pain in the ass,” Han mutters.

Luke huffs, “Hypocrite.” It’s childish, but he seems pleased with himself.

Han considers cuffing the younger man over the head. That should suffice. Instead, he deploys one of Chewie’s favorite tactics. He wraps his arms around Luke’s middle. Somehow, he manages to catch the struggling Jedi’s arms in the process. He holds tight despite Luke’s best attempt to escape.

They both know that, if Luke really wanted, he could get away very easily. This is all for show.

Luke eventually gives up and settles against Han. He stays quiet and still, save for the way his index finger traces along one of Han’s hands. He listens to the way Han’s breathing evens out. His body relaxes a bit. Luke still can’t sleep, but he’s pleased that his friend is getting some well deserved rest. Apparently all it takes to get Han to finally sleep is to irritate him endlessly.


End file.
